


Recuerdos

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: A menos de un mes para que empiecen las competiciones nacionales en Japón, Yuri se siente desanimado porque durante una de sus prácticas no ha conseguido clavar el salchow cuádruple. Por eso Victor busca el modo de animarlo. ¿Y qué mejor que dejar a un lado los entrenamientos por un día y aprovechar el calor sofocante del verano para pasarlo en la playa?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho fluff tonto inspirado por las imágenes del ending en las que Victor y Yuri se lo pasan muy bien en la playa. ¿Qué saldrá de aquí? No lo sé. De momento primer capítulo <3

 

Victor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo y sentido suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Hoy era uno de _esos_ _días_.

Sí. Uno de _esos_ _horribles_ _días_.

¿Y qué era uno de _esos_ _horribles días_? Pues muy fácil: uno de _esos_ _días_ en los que Yuri se sentía derrotado por el mundo y él, a su vez, se sentía un fracasado por no saber cómo ayudarle.

Todo el mundo tiene días de esos, es cierto, y especialmente los atletas de alto nivel. Días que parecen caminatas interminables, en los que las metas autoimpuestas se convierten en montañas de cima inalcanzable y los errores pesan como una mochila cargada de piedras a la espalda. El mismo Victor había tenido días así durante su carrera.

Pero en Yuri ese desánimo era mucho más destructivo de lo que Victor estaba acostumbrado: su humor cambiaba de forma tan radial que en ciertos momentos ni siquiera parecía él mismo y su fijación con el problema lo hundía en un pozo tan profundo del que le era imposible salir. Victor nunca había pasado por nada parecido, ni tampoco había visto que ninguno de sus compañeros lo sufriera. Por eso, el comportamiento de Yuri lo desconcertaba y lo hacía sufrir. Querer ayudarlo y no saber cómo hacerlo destrozaba a Victor por dentro. ¡Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil como decirle que todo iba a salir bien y que tenía confiar un poco más en él mismo y no dejar que los errores lo afectasen…!

Pero, por desgracia, las cosas no funcionaban así.

Victor suspiró de nuevo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, acomodándose un poco mejor en el sofá de su habitación, donde estaba tendido.

El patinador ruso sabía perfectamente cuál había sido el detonante de toda aquella situación: la tarde anterior habían estado practicando el salchow cuádruple y no había habido manera de que su pupilo lo clavara. Victor había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Yuri lo había intentado. ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco? Al final había tenido que detenerlo casi por la fuerza, porque estaba tan obcecado que no veía nada más. Lo repetía una y otra vez, sin siquiera plantearse dónde estaba el problema o qué tenía que hacer para arreglarlo. Victor estaba seguro de que Yuri habría sido capaz de seguir intentándolo hasta hacerse daño. Y no podía permitir algo así; ni por el futuro de Yuri como patinador, ni por el amor que sentía por él como persona.

Todavía recordaba demasiado bien la mirada que le había dirigido el japonés cuando lo había obligado a abandonar la pista y le había dicho que daba el entrenamiento por finalizado; el odio profundo que habitaba en ella, el asco y la frustración. Sentimientos que Victor sabía muy bien que en realidad no iban dirigidos a él, sino al mismo Yuri.

No había podido hacerle entender que el hielo es un amante caprichoso y voluble que no siempre te trata con la misma consideración y el mismo respeto. ¿Pero qué le iba a contar a Yuri? Si en realidad él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

En realidad no era la primera vez que vivían una situación parecida desde que estaba en Hasetsu. Había habido otros bajones, otros tropiezos en el camino. Como por ejemplo cuando Yuri había tenido que escoger una melodía para su programa libre. O como cuando había tenido que aceptar el hecho de que no podría incluir un cuádruple flip en su programa porque ni siquiera conseguía aterrizarlo una tercera parte de las veces.

Victor necesitaba encontrar un modo de abordar el tema, como había hecho en esas dos ocasiones, de conseguir que Yuri saliera de la coraza en la que se encerraba para poder hablar con él y mostrarle que estaba allí para echarle una mano. No sería una tarea fácil. Yuri se retraía en su interior cuando el desánimo lo invadía, encerrándose bajo siete llaves. De hecho, llevaba todo el día haciendo como si nada, escondiendo sus sentimientos de frustración dentro de él. Y Victor empezaba a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien para saber que si no hacían nada al respecto, los sentimientos se convertirían en veneno.

Se oyó un ruido en la planta baja que despertó a Makkachin. El perro, que hasta el momento dormitaba a los pies del sofá, levantó la cabeza así como su oreja derecha.

—¿Qué ocurre, Makkachin? —preguntó Victor, mientras le rascaba la cabeza de forma distraída.

El animal se dejó acariciar, complacido. Seguidamente, ávido de atenciones, y al ver que su dueño no estaba muy por la labor, saltó encima de él, acomodándose en su barriga, mientras lo llenaba de lametones.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó Victor—. ¿No ves que eres demasiado pesado? Además, ¡hace mucho calor para que te pongas a dormir encima de mí! ¡Voy a quedar cocido al vapor!

Aun así, Maccachin no se movió y Victor no se sintió con fuerzas de apartarlo. El animal parecía tan feliz últimamente… ¿Cómo negarle unas pocas atenciones, ahora que por fin tenían la oportunidad de recibirlas? Así que, en vez de echarlo, subió un poco la velocidad del ventilador que tenía junto al sofá, apoyado en una silla para que le diera en la cara, y cerró los ojos, abrazando a la bola de pelo que tenía entre los brazos.

Lo acarició durante largo tiempo, ignorando el calor sofocante que hacía aquella tarde.

Victor estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas que el verano en Japón era insoportable y no tenía nada que ver con el agradable verano de San Petersburgo. En lo que llevaban de agosto apenas habían bajado de los veinticinco grados. La humedad convertía los mediodías en un suplicio y dormir por la noche en una odisea. Por suerte para ellos pasaban muchas horas en el Ice Castle, entrenando, pero cada vez que salían de allí, Victor sentía que se le faltaba el aire y que cualquier acción suponía un esfuerzo titánico. ¿Cómo podían vivir así los japoneses? Era incluso peor que los veinticinco bajo cero. De lo único que tenía ganas cuando no estaba en la pista de hielo era de echarse un cubo de agua fría por encima y ponerse delante del ventilador con la velocidad al máximo.

Un momento, ¿agua fría?

¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Tenía el remedio perfecto para conseguir que Yuri recuperara su humor y se olvidara de una vez del problema con el salchow.

 

  

Yuri se sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la voz de Victor, desde el otro lado.

El patinador japonés sintió que el nudo en su estómago se estrechaba. ¿Podía ser que…? Pero no. Se había cuidado de no dejar que su frustración y su malestar se desbordasen. Había estado actuando con mucha naturalidad todo el día. Por la mañana se había levantado temprano, había desayunado, había salido a correr y había ido al gimnasio. Y después, en el Ice Castle, había repasado los movimientos básicos de sus dos coreografías (obviando los cuádruples, eso sí) y había vuelto a casa a media tarde. Su actuación había sido perfecta. Nadie podría adivinar cuán afectado estaba por el fracaso de la tarde anterior.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía ser que Victor lo supiese? Porque estaba claro que lo sabía. Nunca se acercaba hasta su habitación a esa hora, a menos que hubiesen quedado para alguna cosa. Y hoy, que él recordase, no tenían nada que hacer.

Tragó saliva y se incorporó en la cama, donde se había echado para poder lamentarse de sí mismo. Dudó unos instantes, antes de responder, con la actitud más resuelta que pudo mostrar:

—Claro. Pasa. —Y cuando la puerta se hubo abierto y vio a Victor en el umbral, añadió—: ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato —respondió el otro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Qué hacías?

—N-nada. Descansaba un poco.

—Sí, con este calor lo único que apetece es descansar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón.

—Deberías visitar San Petersburgo en verano. Es muy agradable.

—Me gustaría, me gustaría.

Se hizo un silencio cómplice que flotó en el aire durante unos instantes. Era un silencio que hablaba y que decía que ambos sabían que el otro sabía. ¿Y qué era lo que el otro sabía? Pues que Yuri sabía que Victor no había ido allí a hablar del tiempo. Y que Victor sabía que Yuri llevaba todo el día preocupado por el shalcow, aunque intentara disimular. Y que toda aquella conversación banal no era sino un rodeo estúpido para no enfrentarse al problema.

—Yuri —dijo entonces Victor, dejando a un lado el teatro, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, junto a su pupilo y compañero—, quiero que mañana salgamos juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Que salgamos juntos? ¿Adónde?

—Adonde sea. A divertirnos.

Yuri no daba crédito a las palabras de Victor.

—¿A divertirnos? Pero… ¿y el entrenamiento? Victor, los campeonatos nacionales son…

—Los campeonatos nacionales son en menos de un mes. ¿Y qué? Llevas entrenando cada día desde hace cinco meses. Te sabes la coreografía a la perfección y sabes que, si quieres, puedes hacer los saltos sin problemas. Lo sabes, Yuri. Pero a veces se te olvida o haces como que se te olvida. Así que vamos a ir a divertirnos, a relajarnos y a pasarlo bien. Porque descansar forma parte del entrenamiento. Y porque, aunque me encanta el hielo y es mi vida, también quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de este lugar en el que aparezcas tú y en el que no aparezcan unos patines.

Yuri sintió que enrojecía. Dos soles quemaron en sus mejillas como si se hubiese pasado el día al aire libre sin protección. Descendió la mirada hacia sus manos, que tendía entrelazadas sobre el regazo y se observó jugar con los pulgares, nervioso.

Divertirse con Victor. Qué bien sonaban esas palabras. Eran casi como una caricia suave que lo llenaba de calor. Porque le encantaba estar con él. Y no sólo porque era Victor Nikiforov, su entrenador. Ni tampoco porque era Victor Nikiforov, su ídolo. Ni tan sólo porque era Victor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador del mundo. Sino porque era Victor. El Victor que había conocido en esos cinco meses, el Victor que se había desplegado ante él mostrándole tantos y tan increíbles matices; matices que Yuri jamás habría podido imagina cuando leía los artículos de las revistas de deporte o cuando miraba los pósteres que cubrían su habitación. Matices como que a Victor le gustaba beber más de la cuenta, o como que dormía desnudo, o como que estaba muy preocupado por su pelo. Matices que muy pocos conocían y que Victor parecía estar encantado de compartir con él.

Y el hecho de que _ese Victor_ le estuviese pidiendo que crearan un recuerdo conjunto de Hasetsu fuera del hielo, creaba en su estómago un vacío de emoción tan grande que le robaba el aliento.

Era casi como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero por otra parte… y después del fracaso de la tarde anterior… Yuri sabía que tenía que entrenar, que no podía...

La mano de Victor sobre las suyas le impidió a sus pensamientos seguir por ese camino.

Yuri se volvió hacia él.

—Por favor —le pidió Victor, con una expresión que lo removió por dentro.

Y Yuri se sintió desarmado e incapaz de decir que no.

—Y… ¿y adónde iríamos? —murmuró, devolviendo la mirada de nuevo al montón de manos que había sobre su regazo.

—Quiero que me lleves a la playa.

—¿A la playa?

—¡Me encanta la playa! ¿A ti no?

—Bueno, nunca… Nunca me lo había planteado.

—¡Pero si la tienes aquí mismo!

—He pasado muchos años fuera, Victor. Cuando estaba en Detroit ni siquiera la echaba de menos.

—¡Razón de más para ir! —insistió Victor.

Yuri no respondió. Y tras un breve momento de duda, Victor acabó apartando la mano que todavía tenía puesta sobre las de Yuri.

—Pero si no quieres no pasa nada. Iremos en...

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpió Yuri—. Iremos a la playa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y comeremos helado. Y sandía.

—¡Genial! —repuso Victor, emocionado. Y se lanzó sobre Yuri para abrazadlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.


End file.
